Insanity
by Just-Another-Fanfic-Nerd
Summary: After entering the mansion, the countries may never be the same. Someone figures out how to get out of the mansion with everyone alive, but...not everything is as they hoped it would be... Some countries may never go back to being sane... Rated for Romano's dialogue and for some intense moments.
1. Prolouge

**Summary: After entering the mansion, the countries may never be the same. Someone figures out how to get out of the mansion with everyone alive, but...not everything is as they hoped it would be... Some countries may never go back to being sane... Rated M for Romano's dialogue and for some intense moments.**

 **(A/n: Okay so this is my sister and I's first fan fiction.** (yes we are writing this fan fiction together and probably other fan fictions as well but I wrote the Prologue by myself) **Please comment and review! Don't be too harsh or too nice! I don't know how often I'll be able to update this, but I won't be those kind of authors that completely abandon their stories in the middle of a nail-biting cliffhanger. Anyway, enjoy!)**

 **Prologue**

There is a mansion to of which I strongly advise everyone to **NEVER** enter. I repeat myself, **NEVER** enter the mansion. To those who are thinking, 'what is so bad of this mansion?'.

Well, to put it simiply, those who have entered this particular mansion have never returned. I'm not trying to frighten you into listening to me nor telling you a scary story just so you could have nightmares about it. I am just merely stating the facts. They really never returned. Not even their bodies were found.

In this mansion there dwells a certain monster. There really anyway of explaining it, but it really isn't anything of this Earth. It does not leave a single person alive. No one has ever defeated it and walked out alive and well from the mansion, well there was one group of friends whom actually accomplished this astounding feat, but that story is for another time.

For those of you who are thinking that I am talking nonsense and want to explore the mansion because it will be a test of bravery or maybe you're just being stupid with your friends, you _ **will**_ wish you had listened, I have warned you. I pray that your death will be quick and painless.

 _ **Never step foot in that mansion.**_

* * *

Insanity.

Insanity is an interesting word. To some there is a large border line between sanity and insanity. To others... hmph... well the line just keeps getting thinner, and thinner... Some people don't even have a line. Some can't even tell the difference.

Some people live comfortably, as well as ignorantly, in their little world of sanity. Some can't find their way and make their home in the middle of the two. Some keep moving closer to the slowly fading border. Some live in the ever-changing world of insanity, their sanity left far behind.

Certain people can fight off the insanity that life has plagued upon them... but sadly they can't always escape it. No matter how strong their will is... The blissful darkness of insanity will swallow them up.

Everyone will eventually become insane, whether it's within their lifetime or right before death, it will claim us all. It's useless fighting it, so why don't you just embrace it?

I know of a sweet tale that supports this. Even the oh-so-strong-willed, went insane, eventually. However, I will not tell you this story, yet. For now you shall wait for this wonderful tale,. I hope you will enjoy. Haha. Goodbye for now friends ** _..._**


	2. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**Summary: After entering the mansion, the countries may never be the same. Someone figures out how to get out of the mansion with everyone alive, but...not everything is as they hoped it would be... Some countries may never go back to being sane... Rated for Romano's dialogue and for some intense moments.**

* * *

 **(A/n: Okay so here is the first chapter. My sister came up with most of the ideas for the first half while we did the rest together. Sorry If it's not wonderfully amazing because I may have gotten lazy and did not edit it...Anyhow, enough of my blabbering, ha-I bet little to zero people will even bother to read the Author's Note anyway. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, any of it's characters, nor Hetoni- if I did... well you don't even want to know)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter One: And So It Begins..._**

Hello again my friends. Do you recall when I told you about the **mansion that must not be entered,** and I said that only one group of friends had ever escaped? Well now the time has come that I shall tell you the story. I won't tell you the whole story because some may end up crying and can not stop. I believe that crying is for the pathetic weaklings whom think they know pain and I absolutely **_hate_** it. It's pitiful really. Anyway, I will include a brief summary of what happened in that accursed mansion and then I will tell of what happened to the friends after they left. Now I must remind you, this is what happens to those who do not heed the warning: **Never. Enter. The. Mansion**. Now I must issue one more warning before our story begins, _this story is_ ** _not_** _for the_ ** _weak-hearted_**. So I must say, if you can not handle tales like these, then turn back, forget you ever heard any this, and read a gleeful, fluffy fan-fiction that just warms your frail heart.

Alright then, to those who are brave enough to continue, are you ready to begin?

* * *

Once upon a time, rumors had been spread around and soon they found themselves at the gates. Soon they found something dark within the mansion. And with ever clock they broke, came the truth disguised as lies. And with more people came, a brother in them knew the truth. They discovered that time repeated itself because of one friend who wanted to save them all.

The weak became the strong. The scornful became the compassionate. The strong became the weak-minded. The narcissistic became the humble. The quiet broke out of their shell. The hero became the paranoid. The invisible became seen. The gentleman became the reckless. The inconsiderate became the caring. The discourteous became the kind. The conniving set their plans into action.

* * *

Someone had actually did it. Someone had actually discovered a way out of that horrible mansion with every single person alive. Well-Italy, Japan, America, and Canada really deserved the credit for this wonderful accomplishment, but...no one congraduated them nor gave them thanks. Heck, not a single person even celebrated. After everyone left that acursed mansion, they said their ackward goodbyes and went home-well no one went home alone, save for two countries whom were acting a little bit...off.

Hehehe~ Now I never said that when you returned from the mansion that you would be the same, did I?

* * *

 ** _France_**

France stood, quietly, a little ways away from everyone else. England had spotted his older brother from across the yard and decided to ask if he wanted to stay at his house with him, America, and Canada since everyone was hesitant about being alone. He began to walk towards him. France noticed this and instead of greeting him in his usual way, he took a step back.

He didn't want to talk to anyone.

Telling all of his younger brothers, who had been through all of the shit he had witnessed and felt, that he loved them and that everything would be all right now that they're all out seemed...pointless.

He took another step back and then turned around and walked away from England and everyone else. It all just seemed...worthless. They were going to have to live with all the fucking shit that had happened. They all were going to have all of those damn memories burned into the back of their minds anyway. It was pointless to even try to go on living the same way they had before entering the mansion, to pretend that nothing had happened, to go on living life.

He let out a sigh and began to trudge home. He was going to change when he got there, the sparkling and extravagant clothing just seemed too stupid and insane to wear. Why did he even have them on in the first place?

As he was walking home he past a small conveniet store. He stopped and went into it. There was the sound of the bell and then the sound of the cashier greeting him. He ignored both sounds and then went up to the front desk. There he purchased a pack of cigarettes and a lighter before carelessly throwing money at the cashier. France then left without even collecting his change, it's not like it matters anyway right?

As he was walking he opened the pack of cigarettes and put it in his mouth. He lit it with the lighter and then put his hands in his pockets. He really didn't care about anything now. Not even love. It sounded...stupid to him.

His eyes were now a sullen purple, scruffer stubble(due to not havimg shaved in awhile), he had messy, long blond hair, and his expression was...melancholic...

* * *

 _ **Russia**_

As soon as everyone had left that mansion, Russia had not milled about with everyone else who seemed to have that 'what do we do now?' atmosphere. He had started to walk home. He would much rather be in solitude than be in their company, or rather anyones company for that matter. He distrusted them now. They weren't his friends, none of them were. He wouldn't trust anyone after that...

He took out his pipe that he had carried with him, and also ripped it out from Germany's sink. The one he had used so many times to inflict pain upon others, save his own life and fight the monster, even America had used it to save Italy's life **.** It still had blood on it from fighting the monster, atleast what he assumed was blood. He let the pipe he had used so many times slip out of his hand and hit the ground with a metallic clang. He continued walking, leaving it behind.

On his trail was a dark shadowy figure picked up the pipe that had been left behind, and went unnoticed by the large country. He devilishly grinned at the blood-stained pipe in his hands and looked back at the slowly disappearing Russia's back in the distance.

As he kept walking, it began to snow, signalling that he was getting closer to his home. There was a shovel on the ground, leaning against a garage door. No doubt someone has been shoveling the snow to get to work earlier that day. He picked it up and put it where he used to put his pipe. He would used the shovel as his weapon; he might even resort to using a pistol, like America, but better of course.

Soon after, he was home. He took off his coat and went to change his clothing. The ones he was wearing now seemed... unfitting. Once he put on clothing he deemed suitable, he sat down infront of his fire, unsmiling. That sickening child-like smile that seemed to creep everyone out and sent many fleeing in complete terror was gone, and probably would never return.

Even his frightening aura was gone.

His hair now was red, and he had crimson eyes. His scarf was now grey, his over coat was black, the trim was red, and his clothing was tattered at the ends.

He went to his dark, cold kitchen to make some tea. As he was doing so, there was a slight rustle behind him. He looked around blandly and spotted Latvia holding the pipe in an offensive way. He didn't have time to react before the small country was upon him.

Russia's screams echoed throughout his empty home **.**


	3. Chapter 2: Breaking Point

**Summary: After entering the mansion, the countries may never be the same. Someone figures out how to get out of the mansion with everyone alive, but...not everything is as they hoped it would be... Some countries may never go back to being sane... Rated for Romano's dialogue and for some intense moments.**

* * *

 **(A/n: Sorry for the late update. This chapter kind of is really long, longer than the other ones so far. And I had serious writer's block. And when I got over that I was just being lazy. So I am truly sorry for my laziness as well as everything else. My sister apologizes as well because she didn't work on it while I was busy doing homework, violin, and other crap, so yeah. Anyway, here's the second chapter. I hope you enjoy! Please comment! Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hetalia, any of it's characters, nor Hetoni- if I did... well you don't even want to know.)**

* * *

 ** _Chapter Two: Breaking Point_**

 _ **Prussia, Germany, Italy, and Romano:**_

Prussia, Germany, and Italy left together after saying their quiet goodbyes to everyone. They all seemed a bit shaken from the whole ordeal, especially Italy but they shook it off. I mean, after what they'd been through who wouldn't be shaken at all?

Even so, Italy tried to stay happy for Germany though. He had to. He may not even need the taller country after what happened. He had to become strong for his friends and carry on without Germany, even when he needed him, but Germany needed him to so he had to try to act a little bit normal.

Heh, he didn't even know if normal was possible after what happened.

Although he didn't act like it, Germany really did enjoy having the needy Italy around. He had become used to tying his shoes because he didn't know how to, saving him when he was in trouble, and even having to put up with his stupidity and weakness.

When he had noticed Italy's shoes were untied and offered his assistance but was brushed off, he couldn't really describe what he had felt. Suprise? Disapointment? Sadness? Uselessness? He didn't know the exact words for it but he had known from that moment that his friend, no best friend-Italy deserved that much, didn't need him anymore.

Italy didn't need him anymore because he hadn't been there for him. He hadn't been there to protect him. To protect him from the monster, from having to go through that over and over again..., to protect him from dying even. England had saved him from that fate, more than once.

He hadn't been there like he had promised so many years ago...

Prussia was walking at a distance from the group. He wasn't saying anything nor boosting about how awesome he was. He just was kind of...there. In fact, Germany had forgotten his brother had come with them until Italy had gone up to him and asked him something really loudly.

"Hi Prussia! What-a do you-a think? Do you-a want to-a eat pasta when-a we get-a home?"

Prussia grinned at the Italian whom was trying his best to lighten the mood a bit,"Ja! Zat zotally zounds like an awesome idea Ita-chan! I vill eat anything jou cook because it vill be delicous ! Vhat do jou zhink Vest?"

Germany blinked and looked back at the two,"Ja, ja. Pasta vill be fine. Just don't dirty zhe kitchen Italy."

"Ve~ Of course I-a won't Germany!"Italy then began to skip infront of the two brothers.

Both German brothers fell in step next to each other. The began to quietly converse with one another while keeping an eye on the bubbly Italian.

"It's hard to believe zhat ve are finally out of zhat... _place,_ right Vest?"

"Ja. I can hardly belive it myself eizher."

Prussia gave a bitter laugh,"Ja, I vonder how Italy is feeling zhough. He did go zhrough a whole crap load more zhan any of us did."

"Ja...he did..."Germany grew quiet.

The two brothers walked in silence for a little bit before the elder spoke once more,"Hmph. Even zhough he may be trying to act the same vay as before ve entered zhat masion, I doubt he vill or any of us vill ever return to living our same old lives. It vill always plague us in memory and our nightmares but...it vill get better. I know it vill."

They both wanted to deny this, but it couldn't help but smother a small flicker of hope. A small one. "Ja, I hope vou're right bruder. I hope vou're right."

"It vill. Trust zhe awsome me."

"O-"Germany was cut off by a certain Italian who happened not to be so happy.

"You Bastard! How-a come you-a left without-a me! Stupid Potato Bastard! This is-a all you're-a fault!"Romano came charging from down the street.

And close behind was Spain,"Wait! Roma!"

"Don't-a call me-a that! Stupid Tomato Sucker. Why-a did you-a even follow-a me! You-a know what-a whatever."

Now anyone who vaguely would think that this was normal and wouldn't give it a second thought. However, those who knew the Southern half of Italy would notice that there was something a little bit off about the way he insulted people or his tone, like Northern Italy for example. There was a hint of worry in his voice, but his insults sounded hollow.

Italy immediatly turned around at hearing the tone of his brothers shouts. His face held a hint of worry but he quickly covered it up with a smile,"Fratello! I-a thought you-a were going-a home with-a Big Brother Spain?"

"Idiota! Why would-a you think-a something as stupid-a as that-a!?"

"I just-a thought that-"

"Oh hey Spain. Didn't vant to go home alone eizher huh?"

"Oh? Hehe, well Romano actually was intent on being with Italy. He said he didn't want to leave hi-

"Shut up-a, you stupid Tomato Sucker!"Romano interupted him,"What the fuck do you-a know, you-a stupid bastard! No one asked you!"

"Kesesese, vell I did ask him, und afterall, who vould deny me?"Prussia then wiggled his eyebrows in a way that made Romano pull a face.

Germany smacked the back of Prussia's head,"Vhat?"

"Vou know exactly vhy I did zhat."

"Kesesesesesese."

Romano's face turned red,"You stupid bastard! You better leave my Fratello alone!"

He angerly marched up to walk beside his younger brother.

Prussia whislted,"Vhat's got his panties tied in a knot?"

Spain sighed,"Ah, well he's still shaken with what happened. I don't think he completely feels comfertable with leaving Italy. They have a bond between one another that not even I have completely figured out. Hehe, although Romano acts like he hates his brother he really will do anything for him."

Spain's demeanor became sad and a little spacey, unlike the happy, smiling Spainard we all know,"When-when he felt Italy go into Cardiac Arrest, I saw something from Romano that I've never seen before. He looked- hehe, well I really don't know how to explain it."

The German brother's both remained silent as they let Spain continue,"I don't know, maybe it's because Romano received some of Italy's memories that caused him to..."he trailed off.

He turned back at them and flashed a smile,"Anyway, I don't think I saw France go home with anyone. I'll go check up on him and leave you guys with Italy and Romano. ¡Adios mis amigos! (Goodbye, my friends)"He began to run in the direction of France's house.

"Zee vou later Spain!"Prussia cupped his hands over his mouth and waved his hand up in the air.

* * *

Romano turned when he heard Spain shout a farwell. He rolled his eyes and muttered,"About-a time that-a Bastard left."

"You-a really should be-a nicer to Big Brother Spain."

"And-a why should I-a?"

"Are you-a alright Fratello?" Italy asked suddenly.

The elder brother looked in suprise at his brother before recovering,"What do you-a mean? Of course I'm-a alright. Why would-a you think that-a?"

"Fratello, please don't-a lie."

"Why would you-a think of something as-a stupid as that-a?!"Romano burst out.

He looked behind him at the German brothers. He glared at them before looking back at Italy. "You don't-a have to lie-a to me. I can-a tell that-a something is-a wrong."

Romano looked at his younger brother before blushing and looking away,"Don't-a worry about me-a alright? What about you-a, huh? What's-a wrong?"

Italy stopped skipping and looked down at the ground. "Nothing, Fratello. I'm alright."

"Yeah, and Potato Bastard hates-a potatoes," he scoffed.

"I... Well... Germany... Fratello..." Italy sighed,"The thought-a of all of us-a actually getting out-a became fiction to me-a, but I kept-a trying, even though-a I had lost-a all hope. I couldn't let-a everyone down. I was-a done with being-a the weak and-a useless one-a while everyone else risked-a their lives... I don't-a think I'll-a ever be the same-a," his voice was quiet but he muttered the last part so quietly that not even his brother heard it.

Romano walked in silence beside his brother. After a few moments he decided to break the silence. "Mi dispiace (I'm sorry.),"he whispered barely loud enough to be heard by his brother.

"What-a for Fratello?" Italy looked up at his brother in shock.

"Everything. I'm sorry I-a couldn't protect you-a, I couldn't stop-a what happened to you-a, I-a couldn't stop the-a pain... I... I'm-a horrible big brother-a. I... I'm-a sorry Veneziano."

"Fratello..."

Romano stopped walking and then suddenly hugged his brother tightly. Italy paused a second before returning the hug as tears began running down his face. He sobbed on his brother's shoulder. The elder Italian had a few tears run down his face as he hugged Veneziano for dear life.

"Oh Vest I'm going to cry too, hold me."

Germany gave his brother an annoyed look and then pushed him off,"Get off me you dummkoft." He looked at the Italian brothers,"Ve-"

"Go-a away Potato Bastard. Give-a us a moment. We'll-a catch up with-a you."

With a slight blush on his cheeks, he nodded and looked at his blubbering brother,"Come on Prussia. Stop being stupid und let's go home."

"It's such a beautiful moment Vest-"

"Dummkoft." Germany said before walking away. Prussia followed his brother and they left their friends alone.

* * *

After a few minutes Italy's crying began to stop. He stood hugging his brother in silence. a few tears ran down his face as he said between hiccups,"I'm-a sorry. I-"

"You have-a nothing to be sorry-a for. What-a happened was not-a your falt-a, so don't you-a dare blame this-a on yourself."

"You shouldn't-a either, Fratello."

Romano paused before saying,"Yeah. Do you-a want to go to-a Potato Bastard's house and-a eat some gelato?"

The younger pulled away, rubbing his eyes before nodding,"S-sí."

They began to walk in the direction of Germany's house. They were currently walking though a shopping market. The brothers past the food part and found themselves in the clothing part of the shopping market. Romano's eyes began to drift toward the sparkling scarves. They soon found themselves on one particular jacket. He approached the window and looking longingly at the sparkling white jacket.

Italy noticed and went over to his brother. Slightly recovered from the incident prior, he asked brightly,"Ve~ Fratello, do you-a like that-a jacket?"

The elder brother blushed,"N-no. Why would you-a think that-a?"

Italy smiled and grabbed his brother's hand. He pulled him along as he went inside the store. After he found the jacket, he looked for his brother's size.

"Idiota, you don't-a have to do-a this."

He simply smiled,"No, but I will-a for my big brother because-a I love you-a!"

He then went up to the cashier and purchased it. He then went up to his brother with a wide grin,"Here you-a go Fratello."

"Grazie..."

"Come on Fratello! We've-a been gone-a long enough! I'm-a sure Germany is-a worried!"

The elder country somewhat returned to his normal self; Romano scoffed. "Yeah, I'm-a sure that-a Potato Bastard is-a real worried."

Italy ignored the sarcasm and grabbed his brother's hands once more. He dragged him through the shopping market and to the German's house.

* * *

Prussia was sitting on the couch, sipping his beer. Meanwhile, his younger brother was pacing back and forth, starring at the door. It had roughly been a little bit over an hour since they had departed from the Italian brothers.

"Oh calm down, Vest. Zhey're fine."

"No, Italy should be here by now."

"Vest you're too serious sit down, have a beer, relax."

"Nien, zhey have been gone for over an hour."

"Really, Vest? Zhat long?"Prussia sat up.

The two walked in just as he asked that. Germany turned on his heel to look at the two. He scowled at them.

"Und vhere have jou been."

"Walking here-a where-a else stupid potato ba-"

"I bought this-a jacket Romano wanted-a."

Italy grinned; he took the jacket out, oblivious to his brother, who's eyes grew wide as he realized what his brother was doing. Germany looked at the jacket and raised his eyebrow as a slight blush came to his cheeks. Prussia, meanwhile, layed on the couch laughing his ass off.

"Romano vanted zhat?"

"Oh my Romano vhat a manly jacket."Prussia said with a smirk.

HIs faced turned as red as a tomato. He snatched the bag and jacket away from Italy and then roughly shoved it into the bag. He glared at the German brothers. He opened his mouth as if to say something but he shut it and turned around.

He began to walk away. He lifted his arm and flipped them off,"Fuck-a you damn Potato Brothers-a." He left the room.

"Fratello! wait up-a!"Italy said following his brother.

Germany sat down next to his brother with a sigh. After they sat in silence for a bit, Prussia got up and sat his half-empty glass of beer on the table.

"Alright, I'm heading to bed, Vest."

"Already? Aren't you going to say up drinking und zhen pass out drunk?"

"Nah, I really don't... feel like it today."

"Okay zhen... Night Prussia."

Prussia waved at his brother and left the room to go to the basement. Germany sat back and looked at the half-empty glass. Something was up with Prussia, but he brushed it off. That mansion had messed everyone up. Prussia will recover from it in time just like eveyone else.

He got up figuring he should go to bed as well. He walked to his room, leaving the beer mug on the table. He would just clean that up tomorrow.

* * *

****Timeskip of insanity****

~~~A Few Days Later~~~

* * *

Italy woke up slightly irritated. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, opening his magenta eyes. He got out of bed and began to get dressed. He moved over his blue suit he often wears and even the sailor outfit he sometimes wears. Instead, he dressed in an outfit quite similar to the one his old boss, Mussolini, wore.

He walked out of the room and smiled. He skipped into the kitchen where he found his older brother sitting. He was sipping a cup of coffee whislt reading a fashion magazine. He was dressed in pink designer sunglasses, a bright pink scarf, the long sparkly white coat Italy had bought him, and had small peircings in both ears.

"Hello Fratello! Good morning!"

"Good morning my wonderful little brother. Give me a hug!"He stood up and opened his arms up wide.

"Eh? What the fu-...What did you-a do to your-a hair Romano?"

The elder brother looked down at himself then back up.

"What do you-a mean Fratello? It's-a always been this-a way."

"...Fine-a then..." He picked up a slice of bread and looked around for a knife.

"Where -a the fu-... Fratello, where is the-a butter knife-a?"

"Mm? Oh I don't-a know. Maybe someone-a stole it?"

He grunted in response and turned away from his elder brother. going through the drawers. He found a sharp, unused knife and took it out. He was about to get some jam when he looked down at the floor where Prussia laid,"Eh? Prussia why-a are you-a on the ground-a?"

The Prussian muttered something that was inaudable to the Italian's ears. He looked at his older brother, whom just shrugged.

"What's-a up with him-a Fratello?"

"I don't-a know really. He kind-a just walked in here-a all sad like. He had-a just paused and then-a fell on the floor-a. I can't-a figure out what's-a wrong with him-a."

Italy got down on his knees and gently shook the albino on the floor,"Get-a up Prussia! What's-a wrong? Please, Prussia get up-a. I'll-a make some special-a pasta just for you-a if you get up-a! Get up-a you a-..."Italy pressed his fist against his legs and pursed his lips.

"I'm not good enough for pasta."

"I've already tried that-a and his answers-a alway seem-a 's-a always 'I'm not awesome enough' 'I'm unawesome' 'I'm not good enough'" he said the last part in his best Prussian accent. Romano shrugged,"It makes-a no sense to me-a, maybe we can-a ask Germany."

"Where is-a he?"

"Germany? Oh I-a think he's still-a in bed."

"Really? Germany's still in bed-a? Hm...odd... well-a I'll go-a get him up-a," Italy said as he set his hand on his hip, knife still in hand.

The younger Italian walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to Germany's room. He found the door slightly ajar, which was odd. The only light in the room was coming from behind the curtains. The Italian pushed the door open and walked into the dimly lit room.

"Mr. Germany! Get up-a!"

He grunted and rolled over in bed.

Italy twitched slightly in frustration and then began to gently shake Germany,"Get up! come-a on Germany!"

He pushed him away,"I'm trying to sleep."

"Get. Up." Italy angerly ripped off his sheets.

Shocked, the lazy German sat up in bed,"Italy?"

He gritted his teeth and said,"I told-a you to get-a up. You-a better listen to me-a when I-a speak to you-a."

He yawned,"Oh really."

"What?"

"Vhy vould I listen, let alone be scared, of jou, jou surrendered to a cat."

Italy's faced portrayed his shock and hurt before it hardened and he screeched," _ **GET-A UP!**_ "

"Oh? Did I hurt jour feelings?"

Italy yanked Germany to a sitting position. He made a deep slash across his cheek with the knife he had aquired from the kitchen. He threw him to the ground; he punched him in the face, causing Germany's nose to break and start bleeding.

Germany looked, shocked, at Italy.

"You will-a never talk-a to me-a like that-a **_EVER_** again-a you hear-a me!?"

All the German could do was nod.

"Good-a. Clean your-a damn face, get-a dressed, and-a come to-a the fucking kitchen."

Germany nodded. The Italian kicked him and began to make his way to the door.

Italy paused in the doorway,"And-a get your-a damn stupido brother off the-s floor. I don't-a want filth like him-a in my-a fucking way."

He nodded one last time and then the Italian walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 3: Broken Memories

**Summary: After entering the mansion, the countries may never be the same. Someone figures out how to get out of the mansion with everyone alive, but...not everything is as they hoped it would be... Some countries may never go back to being sane... Rated for Romano's dialogue and for some intense moments.**

* * *

 **(A/n: Wow! We are on a roll! We finally updated one chapter, started a new fanfiction, and we updated the same fan fiction within a few days! Whoop! Anyway, this chapter kind of is boring. Not as boring as the first chapter but not quiet as good as the one before or the one that will come after. :P But yeah. I still like this chapter. Even though I didn't put a lot of effort into it. :P**

 **Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think! Please actually give me feedback, not just 'this is good, please continue' etc... Tell me what you like about it and what I can improve on. That would help me out a lot. Okay? Okay.** **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, any of it's characters, nor Hetoni- if I did... well you don't even want to know.)**

* * *

Before leaving, Italy had given a silent ackward hug to everyone, well not France and and Russia-they seemed to have disappeared. Japan was slightly uncomferable with the hug; however, he did not shove him away. Italy had been through a lot, as well as everybody else, and should be treated with care. Italy released him.

"Goodbye Japan, I-a hope to-a see you-a again soon-a."

"Hai, as do I Itary-san. Ki wo tsukete(Take care)."

China had been suprised when Italy hugged him, but he still returned the hug,"Goodbye China. I'm-a glad we-a could all-a make it-a out."

"Me too, aru. I'm glad you are alright Italy. Japan and me are going to have dinner at my place, aru. Would you like to join u'?"

"No but grazie. Maybe another-a time. Germany saw-a me die-a and I-a don't think-a he's fully-a recovered. I think-a I should-a stay with-a him until-a he's better-a."

"Okay, just give me a call when you want to come over for a hearty Chinese dinner! You and Germany can come if you want."

Italy gave a slight smile,"Grazie, China. I will-a see you-a later."

"Goodbye Italy."

Italy walked away and began to talk with Spain,"I think it is time that we went home China-san."

"Yeah, this place is giving me the hibbie-jibbies. It time we go, aru."

"...Hai."

China and Japan parted from the rest of the group. They took a taxi to the airport and then took a plane to China's house.

* * *

China was getting ready for bed. He glanced at a clock on the nightstand. Japan had given him a clock. (okay since America could have a laptop in 1942 Japan can give China a clock). China shook his head.

Didn't Japan know that giving someone a clock ment that that person wished death on the other person or could be a curse. China didn't recall teaching Japan this. He should have. He had a really bad feeling. Maybe Japan thought that giving the clock to him ment food fortune. He would have to tell him that he was wrong, and have to teach him properly.

Still, he had a feeling something bad was gonna happen.

China pressed his hand against his mouth as he yawned. He would just have to worry about it tomorrow.

Suddenly China felt a searing pain across his back. He cried out as he fell to the ground. Blood slowly pooled around him.

His vision was blurry as he looked up. His younger brother stood above him, holding a bloddy katana. He sheathed it and turned around."J-Japan...w-why..."China whispered before blacking out.

"China-san are you alright?"

China blinked and looked at Japan,"Aiyaa, Japan. You worry too much. You should learn to relax."

"Are you sure? Your eyes turned red for a second. They seem back to normar now, however."

"Really? You must be seeing things. Are you sure you're alright, aru?"

"...Hai... It must be my ord age catching up with me."

"Oh come on Japan, aru! I am older than you, and I have more spring in my step" The younger Asian remained silent at this before going off and doing something else. China glarred daggers at his back. For some reason whenever China sees his younger brother he just seems to become angry for no reason.

China shut his eyes, _Why am I so mad at Japan? Why did I remember that incident?_

 ** _Hahaha~ For one so old you are very naïve. He stabbed you in the back. He betrayed you. You need to get revenge. You need to give him a scar like he gave you one. You need to get back at him._** A deep voice said.

China opened his eyes and shook his head. He needed to get rid of these thoughts. He's even hearing voices. Maybe some Chinese medicine and rest will help him rid of these evil things.

* * *

China found himself once again glarring bitterly at Japan. His blood boiled as he thought of how he had left him. Maybe that voice was right. He needed to get back at him. He needed to show him how it felt to be stabbed in the back like that.

Yes, all he needed to do was give Japan a task and while he was turned around, slice across his back with a sword or knife. He still had that sword he had recieved when he was traveling, collecting gifts from all of the other countries. All he had to do was retrieve the weapon.

"Japan, can you start preparing dinner, aru? I need to go get a basket of turnips for the food, aru."

"Hai, China-san."

The elder nation smiled and left the room. He didn't even show any affection for him. He added san to the end of his name which was a sign of respect to Japan. China opened a closet and pulled out the weapon. He paused and grabbed some throwing knives he had owned for a long time but never really used. He was about to start going back to the kitchen when he stopped.

Slowly he grabbed his pony tail and raised his sword to it. He sliced through his hair and dropped it on the ground. Then he continued on his way to the kitchen.

Slowly he began to advance on his brother with the sword held high. He draws it back and swings down on Japan, but he turned around, suprise on his face and quickly moved out of the way.

"C-china! W-what are you doing!"

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago, aru!" he pulled out the throwing knives.

He began to throw them at his brother, but never reached his target because he kept jumping out of the way. Japan unsheathed his own sword and blocked the last throwing knife China.

China lunged at him with the sword. A loud clange sounded as their two swords met,"China! Why are you doing this!?"

The four thousand year old nation kept swinging at him, each time being blocked by a now retreating Japan. He continued to advance and swing at him while gritting his teeth angrliy,"I tried to treat you equally- But while you plotted against me as well as decieved me- I didn't hear you as you quietly came up behind me and SHATTERED EVERY PIECE OF ME!"

He knocked Japan's katana out of his left hand and knocked him off his feet. Japan fearfully looked up into his brother's now red eyes.

"I thought it was time I repaid the favor,"He said quietly.

China raised his sword to finish off his eldest sibling. Japan quickly grabbed a nearby book in a final attempt to defend himself. He threw it at his brother's face. China stumbled back and held his hand to his face. Japan got back up and kicked his brother in the knees, causing him to fall.

Japan then grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the wall. He punched him in the stomach, making him double over. He pulled him up again and punched him in the mouth. Blood splattered on the floor.

China tried to get up but Japan kicked him back down. He pressed his foot on China's back. He looked up terrified of his younger brother. Japan was smirking and his eyes were a deep red. Japan lifted his foot slightly and he kicked China in the back of his neck, knocking him out.


	5. Chapter 4: A Game

**Summary: After entering the mansion, the countries may never be the same. Someone figures out how to get out of the mansion with everyone alive, but...not everything is as they hoped it would be... Some countries may never go back to being sane... Rated for Romano's dialogue and for some intense moments.**

* * *

 **(A/n: Hello! I finally updated! Sorry for this being late. I was going to be updated last week, but I had a really _really_ bad week. And sorry if this chapter is really crappy, I wrote at freaking one in the morning for you guys so please don't judge. Anyway I'm about to pass out so, ****I hope you enjoy! Please comment! Disclaimer:** **I do not own Hetalia, any of it's characters, nor Hetoni- if I did... well you don't even want to know.)**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: A Game**

 _ **America, Canada, and England**_

America, England, and Canada went home together. Canada was actually being noticed for once. Since England's house couldn't house all three of them without the use of a couch, and America's house was closer to Canada's as well as his own, they decided to stay in his house. One of the smaller ones of course, America, let alone everyone else, wouldn't be going into a large house for a _long_ time.

America slowly opened his eyes and lazily looked to England whom seemed to be asleep. He turned his head to look over at his brother Canada who seemed to be nervously fidgiting with the hem of his shirt. He opened his eyes a little bit wider to study him.

Something just seemed off about him. He just couldn't quiet place his finger on it. Canada seemed to notice that someone was watching him and looked up. He caught his eye and smiled at him.

"You're finally up, eh?"

"Yea, man. I can't sleep forever-it just doesn't seem right, ya know?"

"Yeah..."

America sighed and turned to lay on his back to stare at the ceiling. "I can't believe we actually got out of that hellhole,"he muttered as though they were sharing a secret.

"I know, eh. It just seems so unreal."

There was a silence between them before America sat up and looked at his brother,"Get some shut eye bro. There's only a few hours left before we land in New York. You should get some sleep in."

"Eh? I'm not too sure if I-"

"Come on Canada. I'm your bro, nothing bad will happen while you sleep, 'kay?"

"What aboot you, eh?"

"I'll be fine I slept most of the way here anyway. You on the other hand should get some sleep, I don't think I've seen you sleep the whole ride."

"I haven't but-"

America looked his brother dead in the eye,"Get some sleep before we land. I mean it."

Canada almost objected, almost, but quickly nodded,"Okay then. I'll try to sleep, eh."

The elder of the two watched his brother. When his breathing became slow and regular, he sighed and laid back, looking at the ceiling of the plane. Normally he would have teased Canada about being scared that something was going to get him in his sleep, but he didn't feel up to it. Especially after escaping _that_ place.

He moved his head to look at England. After they had left the mansion, Norway had looked at him. He had said that his blindness was only temporary and he would regain his eyesight as he gained back his magic, which was happening rapidly although it had slowed down somewhat.

He could see well enough to where he just needed glasses to see properly. They had gotten him a pair of glasses from a donation thing to use for now. Atleast he could use the restroom on his own.

America shivered at the memory. Helping Britain use the bathroom was a total nightmare. First of all, they were both grown men and Canada always seemed to have disappeared whenever he needed to go. Secondly, England was so determined to go on his own which America had gotten tired of cleaning so he made a point in helping him out. Thirdly, he didn't even want to think about it.

The blonde furiously scrubbed his face to rid his mind of the memory. He quickly sat up. Maybe he should do some paperwork that he was supposed to do before... the last meeting. It would atleast keep his mind from wondering to disgusting things like that.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he grabbed a soda from the mini-fridge he had installed in the private jet. Well he certainly had a few hours to kill and had a lot of paperwork that he would have to finish sooner or later.

* * *

Canada had needed to go to his house for a few days to finish up some work. America really didn't want his brother to leave, especially since he was going alone. However, his damn boss really wanted him back to help with the loads of paperwork that had piled up whilst he was gone, but that wasn't his fucking fault that he had been though a tramatic experince.

Fuck, even he had a piles of paperwork to do that always seemed to grow everytime he even tried to settle down and do it, and it was one hell of a pain in the ass. He didn't even know why the hell Canada's boss was fucking making him go to his house. Why couldn't he fucking stay here and work on it? It wasn't like he was on an entirely fucking different coninent or on the other side of the damned world right?

America paused where he was standing and shut his eyes. He took in a deep breath and began to count quietly. He needed to calm down. This truely was the angeriest he's ever been at someone other than himself and that was sending red flags in his mind. The last time he felt like this probably was when he joined World War II after Pearl Harbor or even during the Cold War.

Once his heart rate slowed down to a reasonable rate and he could think clearly without any curse words, America opened his eyes and proceded outside with a duffle bag in hand. He put the bag in the back of Canada's car that had been left there after they left together to the World Meeting.

He noticed that his brother had just come out of the house with his small carry on bag. He grinned widely,"Yo bro!"

"Huh? Oh hey America."

"Are you sure you want to go alone, bro?"

"I'm sure, I should only be gone a few days, so it shouldn't be too bad, eh."

"Are you sure? 'Cause I can go with you if you want me to. Your house isn't terribly far from here."

"No, you have Britain to look over. I don't want you to worry aboot me while you have him to take care of."

"We can just take him with us."

The Canadian shook his head,"No we don't want to keep moving him. He needs to heal in a steady environment otherwise he may not be able to see properly because we took him to my house for a few days and then took him back to your house."

"But-"

"America," he cut him off. "I know you're worried about me but I can take care of myself."

He looked at his brother, slightly disapointed,"Oh okay, that's cool bro. Just stay safe okay?"

"BLOODY HELL!"they heard from the house.

"I better check on Britain. Who knows what he did this time."

"Okay, you go do that, eh."

"See ya later Canada."

"I'll see you later America."

The elder waved at his brother before turning around and jogging into the house. He walked into the kitchen where he could hear a series of cussing. He pushed open the door to see England on the floor with what appeared as water all over him and the floor.

"Bloody hell that damn thing came out of no where!"

"Whoa, old man. Have you fallen and can't get up?"America began to laugh at his own joke.

"Get your sorry arse over here and help me!"

America put his hands up,"Alright, alright. Hold your horses."

He stepped over the over turned chair and grabbed England by the collar. He pulled him up, letting his feet dangle off the ground with strong-yet ignored-protest, and fixed the chair to its original position.

"Put me down you fatass!"England struggled the younger countries grip.

America dropped him and looked around for his glasses,"Hey, where are your glasses?"

"Erm- why are you asking about those?"

America looked up at England,"What?"

"Bloody hell America, you need to be more careful in placing things, and wouldn't it hurt to clean up atleast a little? You bloody twat."

"You weren't wearing your glasses were you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I must've dropped them when that thing came at me, but I'm fine now carry on with your business,"he attempted to unsuccessfully scoff at him.

"Uugghhh, bro seriously? It would take a lot less trouble if you just wore them dude, and would be a lot less embaressing for you if you just freaking wore them."

"I don't know what you're talking about! That thing came out of nowhere!"

America threw his hands up in the air in defeat,"Alright dude, if that's how you're going to handle things."

"What the he-"

He picked up the Brit by his collar and began to carry him the direction of the door. England thrashed in his grip shouting insults all the way. The American walked a few yards away from the door and dropped him next to an open window.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong with you!"England snapped.

"Alright dude, this hero doesn't do things like this often, but I am sick and tired of cleaning up after you," he shuddered as the memory of the bathroom returned,"So I will make a deal with you. If you can get back into the house by yourself without needing help from your 'friends' nor your glasses, I will not make you wear your glasses. If you do need help getting back inside, then you have to wear your glasses until you can see properly again, bro. Okay? Okay."

"WHAT? You have to be kidding?! America? America! Where are you going! Get back here this instant!"He yelled but then fell into some bushes.

"Sorry bro, but you brought this upon yourself,"he said before jumping through the window.

He went to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. He went out the door and let it slam loudly; the country sat down on his porch swing and looked at England.

"BLOODY HELL! AMERICA?! WAS THAT THE BLODDY DOOR CLOSING?! YOU BETTER GET YOUR SORRY ARSE OVER HERE AND HELP ME THIS INSANT!" He managed to stand up and cross his arms.

He stood in silent anger waiting as though America would start laughing and tell him that he was joking then England would launch into a long lecture. After a few minutes he seemed to give up on the idea and began to feel around.

"Bloddy hell, he really was serious. Well he seems to have underestimated the powers of the Great British Empire. I can make it inside just fine without my glasses. Stupid America will be suprised when he sees me inside. That'll teach him to never underestimate me a-aGAIN-AH!"

He fell into a small ditch a little ways from the house. It took the American all he had not to start laughing at him. Muttering curses, the Brit clumsly stood up and began to dust himself off. He got out of the small ditch and looked around-well not really.

"Damn America. Why in the world was there a hole in the middle of his yard? Doesn't he know that is a harzard? Bloody idiot."

He began to take a few steps in the opposite direction of the actual house. After falling a third time, he got up and paused as though someone was talking to him. He turned around with a confused look on his face.

"What's that? Tinkerbell, is that you?"

More silence.

"You have some magical fairy dust that will restore my sight! Thank God, where have you been? Well let's not waste time, give it to me!"

The air around England's face became sparkly and he blinked. His face lit up with a smile,"AH! Thank you very much Tinkerbell! I can see once again!"

He started petting the fairy, which looked like he was waving quiet flirtatiously at the window to America. The American, whom had been about to sip his coffee but paused to watch this odd display, realized that his hot coffee was spilling onto his lap.

"Ah! Fuck, that burns."He muttered.

The American stood up and went into the house. He set his coffee cup on a nearby table and stopped when he saw Tony walking by with a hamburger. He lifted up his hands,"I know what this looks like, dude. I did not piss myself. I spilt my coffee on me."

"Bitch fucking bitching?"the grey alien asked.

America opened the curtains and moved aside for the alien to peak outside the house at the laughing Brit.

"Bitch fuck bitching fucking limey."

"I think the heat is getting to his head. I'm going to change my pants real quick though. Stay here and make sure he doesn't go anywhere until I get back."

"Fucking bitch."

"Thanks dude!"America quickly ran to his room and changed his pants.

He stumbled down the stairs and past Tony, whom was getting coffee. He ran outside and found England giving praise to air. He paused thinking about how weird he was acting like.

"Uh, Britain. You can come inside now."

"Ah America! I don't need to wear those silly glasses anymore! I can see again!"

"Huh?! What dude? Really?" The American held up two fingers,"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Two."

The American paused slightly before putting down his pointer finger, leaving his middle finger. The Brit began to become flustered.

"How dare you! Giving me, your superior, such a vulgar sign!"He slapped the others hand.

"Sorry, sorry. Just testing something. Alright since you can see again I guess you can go inside without my help. Come on Iggy, it's almost nighttime and I am beat."

"You barely did anything, you bloody wanker."

"Dealing with you takes a lot more effort than you think."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just said that a hurricane happened a few days ago so, uh, I'm tired from the recovery, ya know?"

"Hmph, you really need to take better care of such events."

"Yeah, yeah. They just seem so frequent nowadays that it's hard to keep track of it. He bought it,"he whispered the last part so quietly that it barely even reached his own ears.

"Still, you should keep better track of such events."

"Yeah, sure dude, whatever. Anyway, I'll make dinner tonight, I guess."

"Why can't I make dinner? I'm not eating those damned greasy burgers."

"Ugh, duuude, fine. I'll just order some Chinese or something. Although, I'm sure cooking will be better than take out."

"Bloody hell America, if homecooked food is better then why not let me cook?"

"Man I love fast food and take out just seems so delicous right now. Where is my phone? I need to place our order! Oh and DO NOT go into the kitchen okay? OKAY!"He yelled, running to the living room.

"Well then, I never thought I've seen the boy so excited by the thought of Chinese food,"Britain muttered to himself as he began to follow the young country.

* * *

America stood infront of his refridgerator, trying to decide what he wanted to eat. He began to wiggle infront of it as he starred at the never changing foods. Reaching for a wrapped up hamburger, the American's nose began to crinkle. He took it out and looked at it.

All he could think of was the cow being killed, cut up for this, and the blood. They killed the animal for their own selfish desires, just like that _thing_. He shivered at the thought. That _thing_ had permanetly affected his life. He even flinched whenever Tony walked into the room.

Tossing the burger into the trash can, he turned back to the fridge and snagged an apple from the bottom drawer. He took a bite of the apple as he shut the door with his foot. Taking another bite, he leaned against the counter.

The American would have to go grocery shopping for food without meat. He didn't think he would be eating any of that for a _long_ time.

"Hey, America. Is it alright if I make dinner?"

Finishing the apple off, he threw it into the trash can,"Yeah, sure dude. Whatever, just don't burn my house-"

He squinted at the Brit; his hair looked pink. Maybe he was seeing things? No, no-his hair definetly was pink.

"What are you looking at, bloody wanker?"

America shook his head,"Nothing dude, just... What happened to your hair?"

"There is absoultely nothing wrong with my hair! It is fine just the way it is."

"Are you sure? Cause it looks pink to me."

"What!? Pink!?"

"Barbie pink dude."

"My hair is not _pink_ , you must be seeing things,"he scoffed. _It's all those burgers he eats. The grease is getting to his head._

"Dude your hair _is_ pink," he pulled out his smartphone and handed it to Britain, "Here, look."

Rolling his eyes, he took the phone. "Bloody hell, what in the dickens happened to my hair!?"

"Oh, well it turned pink."

"I can see that." He looked at himself and began to mess with his hair,"Well I'll be damned, Tinkerbell must have put too much fairy dust on me." Shaking his head slightly, he laughed,"Silly girl."

Looking confused, he thought, _What the fuck is he talking about? Isn't TInkerbell fictional?... I should have taken him somewhere yesterday...It must be all those_ _black rocks_ _scones he eats._

Britain cleared his throat loudly and gave him his phone back,"Well, there's nothing I can do about it now I'll have to fix it later."

 _What did he say? Shit, I wasn't paying attention._ "Uh, yeah totally."

"I better get started on dinner."

"Yeah, you go...and,uh, do that..."America made awkward hand motions to the stove.

 _What the bloody is wrong with him?...He wasn't paying attention to me was he?... Of course he wasn't..._ "Yeah. I will."

Once the Brit past him to start on dinner, America pumped his fist in the air, _Winged it! He totally didn't notice a thing! Fuck_ _yeah!_

Since Britain was cooking dinner, America decided to watch a movie. He jumped onto the couch and hit play, throwing the remote on the coffee table in the process. **Superman : Man of Steel,** his favorite movie, began.

* * *

Britain was making something somewhat similar to meatloaf. He set everything out for the dish. Wait-was that glitter?

He pulled out a cutting board and began cutting vegtables. **_You know, for someone with so little patience, I'm quiet suprised that you haven't snapped yet._** A deep voice came.

Looking around in alarm, he asked,"Who said that?"

 ** _Hmph, I did of course. I find it hard to believe that you think I'm really here. Hahaha~ I mean, you do have imaginary friends. Silly little poppet._**

"They're not imaginary!"he exclaimed, flustered.

"Yo, Britain. Everything alright in their, or do you need the hero to come and help you?"came America's voice from the living room.

"N-no. I'm just fine. I just thought I heard something."

"Oh, okay then. Yell if you need anything."

"I told you I'm fine. I won't be needing your help."

"Whatever dude."

Shaking his head slightly he got back to cutting the vegtables. **_Hey you know what would be fun, if we played a little game with America._**

 _A game?_

 ** _Yes, a game._**

 _All right...you have my attention, tell me about this_ game _._

 **Oh trust me, it's real fun. You like fun things right?**

 _I suppose..._

 ** _Of course you do, who doesn't like having fun! So you want to play or not_**

Does it cost anything?

 ** _Nope all you need is that little toy in your hand, and your ready to play._**

Britain looked down at the knife in his hand.

 ** _So what do you say.._**

 _Well America does say i need to have more fun..._

 **Yes that's it, it's just a little fun.**

A little harmless fun...

 ** _And since the knife is all you need you can play it with anyone._**

"If i can play with anyone why stop at America!" Britain began to laugh insanely,"I can play with France, Russia, Japan, Italy-Everyone!" He continued to laugh.

 ** _Well then what are you waiting for... start the game..._**

* * *

"Bloody hell!" America heard from the kitchen.

He fell off the couch and quickly paused the movie. Standing, he called,"Iggy dude, you alright?"

He got no response as he went into the kitchen. Britain's back was to him, and he was shakily holding the knife above the table. The American paused as he looked at the man; he was getting really bad vibes from this.

The young country noticed blood on the counter. His brother began to laugh insanely at the sight of his own blood, scaring America. He backed into a wall, knocking over a picture in the process.

"Oh, hello. I didn't see you there, love. Huh? What's wrong poppet?"He began to giggle, further freightening the American.

 _Poppet? What's wrong with him? He was normal earlier, right?_

"Do you want to play a game, poppet,"he asked, holding the knife out further.

He flung it at him, missing him by a centimeter. Running out of the room to the front door, he yelled,"AAHH! Dude! I don't want to play any games! That's way too scary! I don't want to die!"

The Brit began to laugh hysterically,"Where are you going poppet? We have only just began!"

Hearing this motivated him to run faster to get the fuck out of there. His heart pounded in his ears as he ran past everything. He didn't even pay much attention to his surroundings. All he cared about was getting as far away as possible from Britain.

 _What the hell was wrong with him anyways? I had just had a normal conversation with him earlier, so what the fuck could have happened between then and now? Maybe it was that magical fairy dust shit he was talking about earlier, was this a side effect?_

He tripped over a sleeping cat, who in turn hissed at him and then ran away. "Ugh, damn cat. That hurt." He got up as quickly as he could and ran forward. This time, he ran into someone.

America looked at the person he ran into, recognizing him as his little brother. "Oh-thank goodness, Mattie. I'm so freakin' glad to see you. Iggy's gone all crazy! He just tried to kill me! Do you know what's wrong with him?"He said all in one breath.

The Canadian didn't answer him, creeping him out. "Mattie?"

"He won't be the one to kill ya, eh,"Canada reached behind him and pulled out a chain saw. He cranked it, bringing the weapon to life.

America got up and began to run away from his younger brother,"AW MAN, NOT YOU TO! WHY IS EVERYONE TRYING TO KILL ME?!"

His house came back into focus and he could hear Britain calling out poppet, looking for him, but behind him was the sound of Canada's chain saw. Glancing to his left he made a tight turn onto a dirt road that led into a forest just as his elder brother spotted him.

"Oh poppet! Come back! I see you have brought your brother! Come back and we shall eat some yummy cupcakes!"

He ran faster, putting the Italian brothers to shame. A large tree blocked the road infront of him. He was about to dart into the forest; however, he tripped over an old, deflated basketball that he had thrown too far sometime ago.

Landing on a baseball bat, the freightened American left out an,"Oof." He sat up as he heard the chain saw again, pushing the bat behind him-keeping a hand on it.

Canada stood infront of him, holding the chain saw. He smiled as he began to slowly get closer.

What was he to do? He couldn't hurt his own little brother... could he? But this wasn't his little brother anymore, this was an insane monster. This was his own sweet little baby brother who loved pancakes an maple syrup. Maybe he was still in there and he could appeal to him, like how they do in movies.

"You will never forget aboot me now, eh? Big brother."

America suddenly stood and jumped over the Canadian. He swung the bat, knocking him out. Crouching on the ground over his little brother, he squeezed the bat.

Britain, whom had seen this whole diplay, paused as he watched the American,"Poppet? Are you alright, love?"

America stood, swinging the bat over his shoulder. He turned around, his hair covering his face,"Never been better." His laugh echoed throughout the dark forest as he looked up.

His eyes were red.

* * *

 **(A/n: XD HELLO EVERYONE-why did i start like that-no i'm not needy, screw you. Let's just get to the point. I am just-another-fanfic-nerd's way awesome, taller, better looking younger sibling. Hoped you loved (And if not, liked and if hated then why are you here still reading to the last chapter) this fanfic. I also hope that i sleep at night but i'm an insomniac, so that barley happens. We are going to finish the Berlin Wall fanfic (And, if you haven't read the Berlin wall fanfic, you go do that. No that's not a suggestion. That's an order.) hopefully soon, but before you go and cry in a corner for it all being over, we are working on another fanfic. This other fanifc is a bunch of oneshots and are supposed to make you cry at least once. And, if not, where the hell is your heart. Don't say "You don't have one." well how the fuck are you alive and if you say "I'm dead." or something like that then go home, hell needs you. Until next time, goodbye.)**


End file.
